


Lover Boy

by paperviolins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Dumbass (Good Omens), Crowley is a Dumbass (Good Omens), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperviolins/pseuds/paperviolins
Summary: Crowley did not listen to Queen intentionally, as a rule. Never had, not really. Okay, that was a lie. He had listened tooneQueen tape for a while. It had been a gift from Freddy himself, but Crowley had only listened to it for maybe a week. After that, the Bentley picked up its curse, and Crowley never listened to the tape intentionally again.So, Crowley only listened to Queen because his car forced him to. The Bentley seemed to even have its own taste. Most of the songs it played were the same, and they were some of the expected popular ones.It was a surprise when a song started that Crowley didn’t recognize.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Lover Boy

Crowley did not listen to Queen intentionally, as a rule. Never had, not really. Okay, that was a lie. He had listened to _one_ Queen tape for a while. It had been a gift from Freddy himself, but Crowley had only listened to it for maybe a week. After that, the Bentley picked up its curse, and Crowley never listened to the tape intentionally again.

So, Crowley only listened to Queen because his car forced him to. The Bentley seemed to even have its own taste. Most of the songs it played were the same, and they were some of the expected popular ones.

It was a surprise when a song started that Crowley didn’t recognize.

Crowley and Aziraphale were driving home after dinner at The Ritz one night. There weren’t talking. Both were just enjoying the drive. Bohemian Rhapsody had just faded out. There was a moment of silence. Then the next song started playing.

_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things,_

Crowley stiffened up and eyed the radio suspiciously. There was no way he had heard that right.

_We can do the tango just for two,_

Okay, this had to just be a weird coincidence, Crowley thought.

_I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings,_

Oh Somebody it was just getting worse.

_Be your Valentino just for you,_

Fuck!

Crowley reached out and smacked the radio off, blushing furiously.

“Oh, why did you do that?” Aziraphale asked disappointed. “That is one of my favourite songs from Queen.”

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat. This was bad, this was very bad. Crowley turned back on the radio.

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy,_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm,_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy,_

Fucking Freddy, Crowley thought. That bastard had written their very much _private_ conversation into a fucking song! And it was Aziraphale’s favourite to boot. Great. Crowley was definitely going to discorporate.

_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster),_

_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat, ooh,_

_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love,_

_And tell me how do you feel right after-all,_

Crowley was chanting a string of “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” under his breath and hoping against hope Aziraphale couldn’t hear him.

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing,_

_Say the word, your wish is my command,_

Wait a fucking second. Was Aziraphale-

Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale.

_Ooh love ooh loverboy,_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy,_

_Write my letter,_

_Feel much better,_

_And use my fancy patter on the telephone,_

Aziraphale was singing along. _Aziraphale_ was _singing_ along. Aziraphale the bloody idiot was singing along with Crowley’s fucking words from a drunk conversation he had had with the late Freddy Mercury. The same conversation Freddy had promised would stay between them.

_When I'm not with you,_

_I think of you always,_

_(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you,_

_When I'm not with you,_

_Think of me always,_

Aziraphale glanced at Crowley and smiled slightly, still singing along.

_Love you, love you,_

Crowley looked back at the road and swallowed hard.

_Hey boy where do you get it from_

_Hey boy where did you go?_

_I learned my passion in the good old fashioned school of loverboys_

If Crowley drove a bit faster, it went unnoticed. He was death gripping the steering wheel and wishing he was anywhere but there.

Aziraphale didn’t even know what the fuck he was doing, and he was going to discorporate Crowley.

A refrain in the lyrics gave Crowley a moment to breathe and curse Freddy out in his head while Aziraphale hummed along to the guitar solo.

If Crowley could punch Freddy right now, he wouldn’t fucking hesitate.

_Dining at the Ritz, we'll meet at nine precisely,_

_(One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock),_

_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine,_

_Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely,_

_Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it),_

Freddy you motherfucking bastard, Crowley thought angrily. Scratch that punching thing; Crowley would _kill_ Freddy if he weren’t already dead.

_Ooh love, (there he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy),_

_Ooh loverboy,_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy,_

_Everything's all right,_

_Just hold on tight,_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy._

The song ended rather abruptly, and Crowley wasted no time turning off the radio. The risk of listening to that song again was too great and Crowley needed silence for a moment.

He was practically panting from how fast his heart was beating in embarrassment and anxiety.

“Are you alright Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

“Why do you like that song?” Crowley said, a little too loudly making himself wince.

“W-well, I, uhm,” Aziraphale said

Crowley glanced over briefly and saw Aziraphale nervously rubbing his palms on his trousers.

“I think it’s sweet and endearing.” Aziraphale finished.

Crowley grunted in surprise and focused on the road. They were almost to the bookshop. Crowley was almost free of the possibility of embarrassing himself further. He just needed to drop Aziraphale off and then he could go hide and push those damn feelings away again.

“Do you not like it, my dear?” Aziraphale asked after a pause.

“Ngk! N-no. I mean yes. No! I mean. Fuck! I’ve never heard it before!”

“Oh, that is a surprise. It is a rather popular one.”

“Ngk.”

They drove in silence for a while again. Crowley rounded the corner to Aziraphale’s street and pulled to the curb. Aziraphale didn’t immediately move to get out of the car.

“Would you like to come inside?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley’s stomach lurched in a way that would have been dangerous were he human.

“Ngk, best not.”

Aziraphale shifted in his seat to face Crowley fully. “Crowley, my dear boy, what has gotten into you?”

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale. Oh the beautiful stupid angel.

A burst of sudden stupidly dangerous courage overtook Crowley and forced words form his mouth. “That song was based on a conversation I had with Freddy.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said softly.

Crowley wanted to disappear into the tarmac.

“Never really thought of Mr. Mercury as ‘old fashioned’ in any sense of the word. Hmm, oh well. I didn’t exactly know him as well as you did.”

“What,” Crowley said dumbly, looking up at Aziraphale.

Was Aziraphale really that thick?

Aziraphale frowned at Crowley. “You did say the song was based on a conversation, didn’t you?”

“Ngk, y-yeah.”

“Then what are you confused about?”

“I-I, uh. W-well, uh,” Crowley really hoped Aziraphale couldn’t see how red his face must be right now. Another wicked flash of courage filled Crowley. “It’s not based on what Freddy was talking about.”

“Oh, I see,” Aziraphale said, going very quiet. He looked away from Crowley and sat properly in his seat. “Who were you, in this conversation, referring to then?”

Fuck. No. _Shit_. Why did Aziraphale have to do this.

“Y-you wouldn’t like it,” Crowley said quietly and immediately wished he would just fucking shut up already.

“I see,” Aziraphale said curtly. “I suppose you _would_ only like someone disagreeable. Well, who was she? Another demon, I do hope. Humans are so tricky with their reproductive systems and all.”

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale. What in the fuck was he talking about!?

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Aziraphale looked at Crowley and blinked. “I don’t understand what you mean, Crowley.”

“You- you think that I’d-? With a demon!? S-she? Or- or a fucking _human_? Christ Angel.”

Aziraphale looked more confused, and then his expression darkened to something primal and powerful. The look did weird things to Crowley that he tried to ignore.

“So an angel then. Who,” the last word wasn’t so much a question as it was a command.

A shiver ran down Crowley’s spine and he found himself unable to not answer Aziraphale, “You.”

“What?” Aziraphale’s expression was so confused that Crowley was worried the angel would hurt himself. “Crowley, answer the question.”

“I did Aziraphale! You! I was talking about you, okay! Who the Heaven else do I take to the fucking Ritz!?”

As if Crowley wasn’t flustered enough, Aziraphale just _had_ to go and look all soft confused. How was it fucking possible for one person to look confused in so many different ways?

Crowley clenched his jaw and looked away.

“Why would you think I wouldn’t like that?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley didn’t have an answer.

“Get out of my car,” the idiot said instead.

“What?”

“Get. Out. Of. My. Car.” Crowley growled. He was trembling with emotion and he didn’t know what he was doing any more.

“Crowley, what the devil has gotten into you?”

“Aziraphale, just get out of my fucking car before I do something stupid like kiss you!”

Aziraphale didn’t move. Crowley had stopped breathing because the only alternative was panting like a dog.

“Why would kissing me be stupid?” Aziraphale asked ever so softly.

Crowley groaned loudly and threw his sunglasses at the dashboard. Aziraphale jumped.

“Forget I asked,” Aziraphale said quickly. “Crowley, look at me.”

Crowley fought the urge to obey and ultimately lost. He turned and looked at Aziraphale.

Then Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley before he really knew what was happening. It was soft and hesitant, but Aziraphale didn’t pull away immediately. Crowley kicked himself mentally and kissed Aziraphale back ferociously. Aziraphale met him with equal vigor.

After what felt like ages, Aziraphale pulled away.

“I love you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said breathlessly.

“I love you too, Aziraphale,” Crowley said before kissing Aziraphale again.

Aziraphale pushed Crowley away again.

"Do you really consider yourself old fashioned?"

Crowley groaned in annoyance.

"It was a long time ago. I was drunk. Now can I please keep kissing you?"

Aziraphale laughed heartily. "Let's go inside."

Crowley couldn't find a reason to disagree.


End file.
